


3Below (A Akiridion!Jim au)

by Camille_Comic



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Akiridion!Jim, F/F, F/M, I'm very slow at updating this due to being sick ;-;, Jim has Golden retriever energy, Krel is super short bc I said so, M/M, Steve pins for Jim he is hopeless someone please help him, Trollhunter!Claire, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: A Akiridion!Jim AU featuring Trollhunter!Claire.Be prepared for action, goofs and fluff.
Relationships: Claire Nuñez/Aja Tarron, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Steve Palchuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. *3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA*  Season 01 Episode 01 Part 01 Episode Title: "Terra Incognita Part One"

“Hi.” She says as she taps the mic, sharp feedback rips through the Gymnasium. Making everyone in the crowd cringe.

“Hi.” 

“My name is Aja Tarron of House Tarron,” She starts then pausing to consider her next words, her brothers in the crowd give her a thumbs up. “-And I want to tell you a story.”

“It's a good story.” She says, looking to the Creepslayers. Eli gives her the biggest grin she has ever seen.

“It is very lively,” Aja excitedly giggles, looking to Claire.

“-with lots of humors and excitement.” Aja pauses as she looks to Toby, Mary and Darci are sitting on either side of him. Mary of course recording as always, excited to be the one to document this day.

“It begins someplace, very, very, very far from here,” She begins as her eyes glow blue, “-on an entirely different planet called Akiridion-5.”

Aja finds herself running through the streets of Alkaridian-5, chasing after one pesky Luug.

“Twenty on the win!” says a random Skal Tag Player.

“Luug, come back now!” Aja shouts as she watches Luug crush a Skal.

“You crushed my Skal!” The Skal Tag player shouts as she runs over the playing arena.

The two players stand to face Aja as she runs in-between them.

“Come back here!” Shouts another angry Skal Tag player.

Aja continues running after Luug the whole way into Sector 7, she barely avoids tumbling into the travel tracks.

“Sorry! Lost pet!” Aja yells as she hops over the glowing blue vehicles.

“You know, Luug, you are ruining a perfectly lively day.” She scolds as she lands on the opposite side of the travel platform.

Several Keltons away, in a large and crowded stadium, Aja's family stands in the center, waiting for her arrival.

“Smile and wave. Smile and wave.” Coranda says to her husband.

“Where is she? It's her ceremony, too.” Failkov ponders, looking around the arena. His eyes stopping on one of the princelings approaching.

“You know your daughter.” Coranda says as she smiles at her eldest son, who finally put on the cape of a royal.

“Aja's spirited.” Jim interrupts as he stands next to his father, who he is almost equal in height to. “She wants to be free and live.” 

“She is a royal, she cannot be running around Alkaridian like a ziusoz.!” Failkov shouts out of frustration, “She needs to be here for the ceremony Jim, free spirited or not.”

Jim sighs, and plays with the bright blue fabric lining his cape. “You can't blame her for wanting to live, father-”

“Your Majesties.” Zadra states as xe bows in front of the royals, interrupting the young Alkaridian..

“Have you found my daughter.” Failkov asks as Coranda places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“In a manner of speaking.” Zadra says as xe rises, xe notes the young Alkaridians messy hair, he may look like his father but he is as wild as his mother, a trait he and his sister share. “Princeling, did you even brush your hair?”

“Maybeeeeeeee.” Jim smiles, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

“Zadra, focus, where is our daughter.” Coranda asks, as she goes to run her fingers through Jim's long hair in an attempt to tidy it.

“It would appear she's run away.” Xe states, Xem eyes wandering around the blue stadium, thousands of Alkaridians here to see the ceremony and more importantly the royals.

“Again?” The Royals sigh.

Across the stadium in the halls beneath the floating bleachers. Krel hums as he tinkers, in the dark and now empty hall.

“You're late.” Krel says as Aja picks up the call, his voice echoing through the empty hall of the stadium, the people already in their seats.

“Sorry, Luug. Totally--” She says as she runs through another crowd of Alkaridians, accidentally bumping into a few.

“Don't _Luug_ me.” He crosses his arms, and starts pacing around. The blue light from the call illuminates the hall.

“If you don't get here in five mekrons, Mama and Papa will stomp you.” Krel states, annoyed by his older sister's antics. “Today is our ceremony, and you said you would attend.”

“I know little brother, but I think he already knows I won't be attending.” Aja retorts, as she attempts to grab Luug again, “-And we both know. I don't want to be queen-in-waiting.”

“Ugh! You're running away again?” Krel sighs then notices his older sister is actually running. “Hey, why are you actually running?”

“Luug decided to run away from me.” She huffs, out of breath from running for so long.

He sighs, “You're going to miss the ceremony.” 

“Say “hi” to Mama and Papa, and give Jim a hug for me.” Aja smiles at her brother, as she activates her hoverboard. ”Jim would understand.”

Krel ends the call right as his brother and father approach behind him.

“Krel, my son. I have some bad news.” Failkov sighs as he watches his son tinker.

“Aja ran away again and won't be attending the ceremony?” Krel states, not caring to hear his father retell his side of the story.

“Good guess little brother.” Jim smiles as he goes to hug him, Krel standing on his toes to wrap his arms around his brother's torso.

“I might have spoken to her.” Krel says as he lets go of the older Alkaridian. “She said to give you a hug.”

Jim smiles as he and Krel turn to their father.

“I'm sorry, my boy.” Failkov apologizes, worry apparent on his face.

“It's fine.” Krel shrugs, “ Like brother always says she is a Free-Spirit.”

“One day, you will be king, your mother and I will be gone,” He begins, “and you will only have you're older siblings and they will only have you.”

“What if I'm not ready to be a king?” Krel worries, “What if Jim isn't there to guide me, What if Aja-”

His father cuts off his rambling as he placed his hand on his youngest son's cheek. Krel leans into the touch.

“Of course you're not ready to be king. No one is ever ready.” Failkov says, comforting the young Alkaridian, “Not even your brother is ready, being a king is a difficult task, just like being a queen. Which is why all three of you will rule Alkaridan together. You will all lead Alkaridian into a bright age.”

“What I mean is, what if I'm not good enough?” Krel sighs as he moves away from his father's hand.

“If I know anything, my son, it is that life is a series of choices.” He advises, with wisdom that only a true leader could have, something Jim admires about his father.

“It's what we choose in the small moments

that makes our lives better or worse.”

Jim wonders for a moment, if this is what he really wants or if he could even do it.

“You will not face these choices alone

because you will always have your family.”

Could he really be a great leader like father, like mother? Even with his siblings by his side, could they really lead Alkaridian into a bright age?

“Including your sister, no matter how much

she wishes to deny that she's a royal.” Failkov finishes, as Zadra approaches.

“I did it!” Krel grins, as he finishes his newest creation.

“Impressive.” Jim praises, as he placed his arm around the shorter boys shoulders.

“My liege.” Zadra begins as she walks into the hallway, “We must begin the ceremony.”

“We are ready, Lieutenant Zadra” Krel proudly says.

“Speak for yourself.” His Father replies as he and Zadra return to the stadium.

“How bad do you think this ceremony could go brother?” Krel asks, looking up at the older Alkaridian.

“Couldn't be too bad, or at least not as bad as mine.” Jim smiles, “I mean Aja let Skals into the stadium!”

“I guess.” Krel shrugs.

Failkov stops and turns to look at his children, he knows they will do great things one day.

“Come along, Krel, King-in-waiting.” His Father says, “Jim, keep an eye out for your sister, please.”

“Of course father.” Jim says as he looks at his younger brother.

“Fine. I'm ready!” Krel states as he leads his brother out of the hallway,

“I guess.” He sighs.

*3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA*

Season 01 Episode 01 Part 01 End


	2. *3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA* Season 01 Episode 01 Part 02 Episode Title: "Terra Incognita Part one"

“I see you, you little slime-bucket!” Aja shouts as she leans forward off her hoverboard to try and grab Luug, “Get back here, or I'll have you turned into flexel!”

Aja jumps and lands on a civilian’s head, “Sorry!” She shouted as she used the civilian to propel herself forward.

Jumping over another set of Travel Tracks, she lands and rolls into Luug, grabbing him before he can escape. 

As Aja and Luug hit a market stall a civilian shouts, “Oh, my!”

“Luug, that is not a toy!” She shouts as she struggles to get her serrator from the purple extraterrestrial’s mouth, “Luug!” She shouts as Luug gets out of her grasp and sits infront of her.

“Maybe even flexel is too good for you.” Aja jokenly scolds.

“For hundreds of keltons,” Queen Coranda begins, “Akiridion-5 stood divided between two houses.”

As the Queen begins her speech, Loth hands her husband one of the royals relics.

“The House Akraohm of my ancestors, she says as she looks to Zadra, her most loyal companion, “and House Ventis of my husband's.”

King Failkov raises the relic and moves it in front of Krel, it's blue light glowing.

“Today, we celebrate the joining of these

two great houses into House Tarron,” She says as she turns to face her youngest child, “and declare the heir to the throne, to be ready and good.”

King Failkov moves the relic to Krels head, it glows and leaves a light blue ridge on his forehead. Krel looks to Jim and he gives Krel a reassuring smile.

“This ridge is the mark of our ancestors,” His Father continues his mother's speech.”-and proclaims you worthy of the crown of Akiridion”

Krel glows blue and is risen up several feet off the ground, a bright and glowing diagram of planets surround him.

“-that has stood for righteousness

since ages past.” Failkov finishes.

A bright blue light shines down upon Krel, emitting blue smoke and filling the stadium with a bright blue light.

“It is done.” Coranda says as she motions to her youngest son. A crest glowing softly on his forehead.

“The King-in-waiting” Failkov proudly says, “will now honor the tradition of a demonstration of combat.”

“Commander Varvatos Vex, step forward.” Queen Coranda commands.

Vex approaches Krel and looms around the young royal like a hawk, “Varvatos Vex is prepared to crush.”

The crowd cheers and chants Vex’s name, it fills the stadium with excitement.

Jim places a arm around Krel’s shoulder, “You'll be fine little brother.”

“And if I don't?” Krel says, his face filled with worry.

“Then you'll smile and wave. Like so.” His father reassures while waving to the crowd. His father motions Jim to follow him and his mother to the side of the stadium to watch the upcoming battle.

“Just go easy on me, would you?” He asks, knowing how incredible General Vex is at combat.

“Varvatos will give you the honor of a glorious death.” Vex shouts with pride.

“Vex, always with the death.” Krel says placing two of his arms on his hips, “You do understand this whole thing is just for show, right?”

“Varvatos will show you glorious death!” Vex shouts once more and the stadium cheers.

“Ay.” Krel sighs, readying himself.

Begin!

“Varvatos will make this

a memorable pummeling.” Vex says as he swings his serrator at the princeling, Krel barely manages to dodge it.

“Huh? Ah!” Krel shouts as he sucks beneath another attempted hit, “What? What, what, what?”

“Yes!” Vex shouts swinging his serrator again, he is prepared to win. This time the princeling is knocked over onto his back..

“Oh, yes!” Vex shouts, the stadium cheers even louder as he swings his serrator down on the princeling.

“Oh, no.” Krel shouts as he rolls out of the way, he jumps to his feet and clumsily aims his serrator at Vex.

“You always leave

your sword-hand side exposed!” Vex shouts as he goes to hit Krels left side, Krel moves out if the way and strikes Vex in the chest.

“You struck Varvatos! Glorious!” Vex shouts, “Varvatos will reward you with the most remarkable slaying!” He goes to approach but someone interrupts him with a hand on his shoulder.

On the other side of the stadium his brother watches him spar, “Well mother, maybe he has some fight in him after all.”

“Maybe he does.” She replies.

“Vex! Would you permit me the honor

of sparring with my son, old friend?” King Failkov interrupts, “Your serrator, Varvatos.”

“My liege.” Vex bows after handing the serrator to the King, he quickly moves to stand next to the Queen and her kin.

“I sparred with my father at my coronation,

as he sparred with his father before him.” King Failkov lectures as he activates his serrator bringing out a glowing spear. “This is a sacred honor, Krel.” he says as he brings the serrator down and points it at Krel.

“What a family.” Krel sarcastically says, not caring for dueling, unlike his older siblings.

“One day, you'll be able to best me in a duel.” His Father says as he advances towards Krel, “You might as well begin trying.”

*3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA*

Season 01 Episode 01 Part 02 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference,
> 
> Krel and Eli are 15, aka Sophmores  
> Aja is 16, also a sophmore  
> Jim, Claire, Darci, Mary, Steve and Sharron are all 17, aka Juniors.


	3. *3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA* Season 01 Episode 01 Part 03 Episode Title: "Terra Incognita Part One"

A purple and blue blast hits Alkaridians transparent shields. Strykers fly around Alkaridia landing blow after blow.

“Those are General Morando's Strykers.” Coranda states, her eyes wide with worry as the shield is damaged more and more.

“Seklos and Gaylen, what's happening?” A spectator shouts as they shield their children.

“Seek refuge! Get to the shelter, now!” Their father commands, pointing them to the direction the shelter is in as another hit is landed on the shields.

Alkaridians scream as they run out of the stadium, every hit causes the planet to quake.

Failkov puts his arms around Coranda, providing a small amount of protection to her as he motions for Jim to do the same for Krel. 

“My lieges, we must return you to the palace at once.” Zadra states as xe approaches.

“We need to find Aja!” Coranda shouts over the explosions dealt by Strykers.

“If the city's defenses do not hold, we cannot guarantee your safety, my royals.” Loth states as the Royals move to exit the stadium.

Behind the royals the shield is broken by one last explosion,

“How did he disable the shield?” Fialkov shouts.

“There is a traitor in our midst.” Zadra states as Vex moves to stand behind xem, a guilty look in his eyes.

“Are you okay Vex?” Jim asks, noticing the general acting strangely.

“Vex is always--”

“Jim, Krel,” Coranda says, grabbing her children's hands, “Me and your father must go, Stay with Zadra and Vex.”

Coranda and Failkov begin to leave, letting their children's protection fall to the hands of Zadra and Vex.

“Mama! Papa!” Krel shouts grabbing onto his father's arms.

“I'm not leaving you.” He shouts as he buries his face into his father's cloak.

“You're not leaving us!” Failkov states, firmly grabbing Krels shoulder and pushing him away. “You're following orders.”

“Now get Vex, Zadra and Jim and go find your sister.” Failkov commands, motioning Jim to come and get Krel, “She needs you now.”

Jim kneels down towards Krel and he grabs onto Jim tight, almost like he was worried Jim would disappear if he lets go. Jim simply stands and Krel hangs from around his neck, refusing to let go.

“Okay then little brother,” Jim whispers as he wraps Krels legs around his waist and carries him out of the stadium and to the shipyard with Zadra and Vex.

In the distance, in the streets below, Aja and Luug are running.

“Oh, Luug, we've got to hurry!” Aja panics, as she sees the shield fall.

She runs down the streets with Luug closely behind her.

“Ah! Mama! Mama! Where are you?” A young child shouts as Aja turns down the alleyway they are in.

“Look out!” Aja screams as she sees a building crumble and fall down, chunks of it falling around the child. 

She tackles the child, barely managing to activate her serrator in time to save them both. The rest of the building falls down on top of them, the metal and stone hiring and cracking her serrator.

Luug barks once the dust clears and hops onto the pile of rubble, digging for Aja, trying to find her.

“Are you okay?” As she pushes the rubble out of the way with her serrator and pulls the child up onto and out of the pile.

“Davaros!” Their mother yells as she crouches down to hold them.

“Thank you, thank you.” The mother says as she cradles her child.

Bullets fly past them, as soldiers approach, shooting to kill.

“No thanking. Just running!” Aja yells as she puts up her serrator to block the incoming bullets. 

The mother and her child runs off in a different direction as Aja gets thrown back by a explosion.

A glowing blue Stryker flies in destroying several soldiers.

“Glorious death!” Vex shouts, destroying more soldiers and slowly descending towards Aja, “Get on!” 

Aja runs towards the Stryker as Luug falls behind, distracted by the soldiers.

“Luug!” Aja shouts as she stands in front of the Stryker, Luug turns and runs into her before being picked up and thrown into the ship. Aja jumps in shortly after.

“Don't even think about it,” Vex warns as Luug hops onto his back, “you filthy animal!”

Aja activates the transmitter, trying to contact Krel and Jim.

“What is happening?” She shouts as Krel answers, Strykers seen following behind him.

“It's a coup.” He says, “ General Morando is trying to usurp the throne.”

“Krel, are Mama and Papa--”

Krel screams as the Strykers start firing at them, Jim is in the background holding onto Zadra’s seat.

“We've been hit! We lost firepower!” Zadra shouts as Jim almost falls.

“Cover me!” Krel shouts back, crawling out of the Stryker.

“What? Why? Oh! Because you're trying to kill yourself.” Zadra shouts.

“Krel no!” Jim shouts trying to grab him, Krel still holding onto the exit hatch, manages to struggle out of Jim’s grasp and exits the Stryker.

“Okay, not so bad.” Krel says as he hangs from below the ship, checking on the weapon.

“Oh, no, no. It's bad.” Krel mumbles as a whole chunk of metal falls out.

“Just fix it!” Zadra shouts.

“Vex, a little help here! Krel is currently hanging off of the ship!” Jim crawls over Zadra and grabs the comms, shouting.

“Does Varvatos look busy right now?” Vex shouts back, temporarily amused at Jims current position, stuck in Zadra’s lap so he could access the comms.

“Krel! Status!” Zadra shout as Xe throws Jim back off of Xem lap and onto the floor behind Xem.

“We have to reroute power from the secondary sub-manifold!” Krel shouts as he reroutes power, barely managing to dodge and reprogram at the same time, “to the ampule array”.

Target locked.

“Krel!” Zadra and Jim shout in unison as they hear the Stryker calculate it's aim.

“Almost, almost, almost! Got it!” Krel shouts.

“Locked and loaded.” He grins as he swings back up into the ship.

“Gotcha!” Zadra smiles, glad that they are starting to win the fight.

“Glorious death to everyone!” Vex heartily laughs as he drives next to Zadra.

Below the royals, their protectors and their Strykers, The king and queen stand in front of hundreds of soldiers.

“Loyal soldiers, Val Morando is a traitor to Akiridion-5.” Queen Coranda states, standing strong, “Your standing with him today is an act of high treason.”

“Is it?” A figure states as they walk through the crowd.

“From their perspective, it is treason

not to stand with me.” The figure shouts before removing their helmet, revealing themselves to be-

“General Morando.” Queen Coranda Scowls.

“I've returned from exile, to claim back what is rightfully mine!” General Morando Shouts as he walks back and forth between his soldiers and the royals. “The time for empty talk is over! Now arrives the horvath of action!”

“Stand fast.” King Failkov commands, holding his serrator to the side, forcing his soldiers to stay behind him.

“Surrender and I will spare your lives.” General Morando smiles, more than glad to kill off the royals if he has too.

“We can't trust him.” Queen Coranda whispers to her husband.

“I wasn't planning to.” He says back.

“For Akiridion!” The royals shout as they activate their serratores and push forward.

“For Akiridion!” The soldier commands, motioning the others forward.

The Royals strike down one enemy after another, the Queen is quick and fights offensively while the King is slower and more defensive. They work together in unison and slay hundreds, their army right behind them, fighting just as hard for their planet, for their people.

Back above them, Luug squeals as he watches the planet from the ship. The royal children run in behind him with their protectors shortly behind, Aja slides down onto her knees and wraps Luug in a hug.

“Are you scared?” Aja asks as Krel sits down while their protectors program the ship and their eldest brother watches their planet with worry.

“I am now the king-in-waiting.” Krel says as he looks down to the planet's surface, seeing people being slaughtered. “I am terrified.”

*3BELOW TALES OF ARCADIA*

Season 01 Episode 01 Part 03 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, this fic is harder to write then I thought it would be.
> 
> Hopefully Ill be able to update this every 2 weeks, at the very least there would be one more update this month so the rewrite of the first episode will finally be finished.
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me, I know it sucks to wait this long between updates but there isn't much I can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shooting to update this fic every week or every other week.


End file.
